


Satisfied and Filled With Your Love

by likeasouffle



Category: Glee
Genre: BDSM, Butt Plugs, M/M, Public Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Frustration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-10
Updated: 2012-07-10
Packaged: 2017-12-03 13:44:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/698887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likeasouffle/pseuds/likeasouffle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt's owner Sebastian does something to make sure it's clear to everyone that Kurt is claimed, and it drives Kurt crazy all day. AU in which sex and nudity are not private and owner/slave relationships are commonplace (BDSM, not actual slavery).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Satisfied and Filled With Your Love

“Please let me come. Please, _please_...”

Sebastian spanks Kurt’s ass and grunts against his neck as he fucks into him, hard and desperate, shaking the couch on each thrust. He speeds up as Kurt continues to beg.

“Sebastian, I need it, I need your hand on me -”

Sebastian grips Kurt’s hips and pulls him tight against him, squeezing hard as he comes with a shout. He holds there, pulsing and gasping, and presses his nose into Kurt’s hair, inhaling deeply. “So good. You were so good.”

Kurt drops his head and focuses on the wetness inside him, hot and slippery, and on the throbbing of his cock, which twitches upward of its own accord and drips onto the couch. He rolls his shoulders and takes a deep, soothing breath. The morning sunlight streaming in through the window shines a beam across the room and sparkles on his precome. It’s strangely pretty and calming.

“Are you going to be good for me today?” Sebastian keeps one hand on Kurt’s lower back and reaches with the other for the butt plug he’d previously prepared with lube. “While you’re away from me all day?”

“I’ll do my best.” Kurt’s lips quirk up at the corner. He shivers with excitement.

“Ok, I’m doing it. Hold tight, don’t let any out.” Sebastian feels Kurt squeeze around him as he pulls out, and Kurt immediately tightens his hole as much as he can, the muscles clenching beautifully. Sebastian wastes no time getting the plug in place and pushing in, gently but briskly, working it up up up until Kurt’s body takes it in and it rests comfortably in place. Only a little come escapes. He wipes it up with his finger and smears it down Kurt’s back. “Good job.” He kisses the back of Kurt’s neck. “Very nice.”

\--

Getting through the school day is a special kind of torture for Kurt that day. The butt plug is distractingly pleasurable every time he sits down or squirms in his chair or walks down the hall - so basically all the time - a constant reminder of his unsated body and Sebastian’s claim over him.

There are only a few minutes between classes, but a few couples still find time to get each other off in the hallways before straightening their clothes and rushing off before the late bell. After fourth period, Kurt looks for Tina, hoping to complain a little about his predicament, but she’s busy with Mike just at that moment. She leans back against her locker, hips jutting forward, face buried against his neck, moaning “Ohhhh... good _boy_ ” as he holds her up with one arm around her waist and the other hand in her panties, rubbing urgently. Kurt watches briefly, taking in the look of focus on Mike’s face and the straining muscles of his arm, then turns and walks away. Maybe Tina wouldn’t understand after all.

Kurt makes it through all his classes with minimal stroking through his pants, but then glee club features a frustrating performance by Santana and Brittany which involves hip thrusting and high kicks that fling their skirts up and reveal their naked pussies. (Santana’s pubic hair is neatly trimmed and Brittany is completely shaved.) It’s not that Kurt has any particular interest in Santana and Brittany. It’s just that the whole thing prompts Puck and Sam to take their cocks out and start playing with themselves right there in the classroom.

Kurt’s will power is almost completely drained and he doesn’t even pretend not to stare. Puck’s erection is long and thick, and his hips thrust up, pushing it through his tight fist. Sam licks his palm occasionally, making himself wetter, and the little sighs and gasps he makes shoot straight to Kurt’s cock. Kurt leans back and clenches down around the butt plug, sending tingles through his balls and up his spine and out to his fingertips. He aches to touch, but keeps himself under control. Just a little longer.

\--

Kurt is so turned on and so eager by the time glee lets out that he almost wishes he hadn’t planned to meet Blaine at the Lima Bean. But he knows how disappointing it is to be stood up, or to have plans change last minute, so he goes anyway, and smiles warmly when Blaine holds the door open for him.

“How are you?” Blaine greets him. “How’s Sebastian?”

“Good. We’re actually _really_ good.” Kurt undoes his pants as he moves to the end of the slow-moving line up. He pulls his cock out and sighs as the pressure is relieved. “You?”

Blaine licks his lips and stares at Kurt’s cock. “Uh...” His eyes flick up to Kurt’s face. He chuckles awkwardly. “Good. Horny. You know how it is.”

“I _definitely_ know how it is.” Kurt laughs and blushes. “I’ve been thinking about it all day.”

“Oh, Kurt -” Blaine reaches for Kurt’s waistband and enthusiastically pulls Kurt’s pants down at the back. “You’re so hot right now. Can I -?” He runs a finger down the crack of Kurt’s ass until he touches the butt plug, then stops. “ _Oh_.” He presses it with his finger as Kurt grins. “You’re filled. Did Sebastian claim you?”

Kurt covers his face and can’t help squealing giddily. He shakes his shoulders in an excited little dance. “Yes!” He peeks at Blaine from between his fingers and grins. “I still can’t believe it!”

“Oh my god, that’s so exciting! Congratulations.” Blaine smiles happily and pulls Kurt into a tight hug, patting his back, then shifts his hips to allow room for Kurt’s hard-on.

Kurt pulls back from the hug, hopping on his toes a little. “Look, look!” He pulls his pants down further to show him the tattoo high on his inner thigh, right below his balls. He spreads his legs a bit for a better view. The tattoo is of two curving shapes twined together like snakes. SS, Sebastian’s initials.

“Oh, Kurt. It’s _beautiful_.” Blaine bends down and touches it with his fingers. “I’m so happy for you.”

Kurt grins and wiggles. He pulls up his pants and does up the button to keep them up, but not the zipper, so his erection can stand out in front of him freely.

Blaine stands and bites his lip. He wraps a hand around Kurt’s cock and tugs lightly. “So I assume you’re not allowed to...”

Kurt shakes his head. “No. I’m not even allowed to do it for myself.”

Blaine lets go and reaches up to squeeze Kurt’s shoulder. “Aw, poor Kurt. That sounds frustrating.”

Kurt rolls his eyes. “Oh my _god_ , you have no idea.”

Blaine laughs. “Worth it though, right?”

Kurt can’t stop grinning. “ _So_ worth it.”

\--

Sebastian arrives at Kurt’s house almost at the same time Kurt does, and everything is a blur of kissing and groping and clothes coming off as they tumble through the doorway and over to the couch. “Sebastian, I missed you, I needed you so much today -”

“God you’re so hard for me -”

“Please fuck me, please touch me -”

“Oh fuck, you’re still so wet inside -”

Kurt sprawls face down across the couch with his elbows on the arm of it and rocks his hips down as Sebastian kneels behind him, sets the plug aside, and presses against his hole. “You want me inside you?”

“Yes yes yes please just do it -”

The pressure and intensity of Sebastian finally _finally_ sliding inside has Kurt swearing and gasping, and it doesn’t take any time at all for Sebastian to set up a rhythm, pounding into him urgently. He feels the come from that morning dripping sticky down his thighs.

He’s so close, almost-not-quite there, he needs to be touched so badly he can _taste_ it. If Sebastian would just reach down and touch him...

Kurt is still begging, rocking, eyes squeezed shut, head thrown back, Sebastian’s skin slapping against his thighs, when Finn walks in. “Hey dudes, is it cool if I hang out until you’re done? I thought we could watch a movie or something.” Kurt is too overwhelmed to speak, consumed with lust and almost ready to come, but he breaks off his pleading and looks up at Finn, who walks over and ruffles Kurt’s hair. “I don’t really get to hang out with my bro enough anymore.”

Kurt can’t help but smile and tilt his head into Finn’s hand as Sebastian’s thrusting keeps rocking him forward. A rush of affection sweeps over him. “ _Finn_. Oh... That would be wonderful.”

“Sweet.” Finn wanders off, and for all Kurt knows he could be watching, or he could have left the building, because that’s when Sebastian reaches around and grips Kurt’s cock in his fist. He strokes quickly, tight and firm, and groans into his ear: “Come for me. Now, now -”

His orgasm explodes through him, electrifying every part of him in a white hot blast of pleasure. He arcs like a live wire, shooting come onto the couch and over Sebastian’s fist, breathing out his relief on a wail, squeezing around Sebastian’s pulsing cock, completely overwhelmed.

He relaxes down onto the couch, pressing his wet cock down against the cushions, delighting in Sebastian’s weight on top of him, feeling him breathing heavily against his neck. He stretches out all his muscles, reaching forward, curling his toes. “Mmm...”

After Kurt has caught his breath a bit and come back to his senses, Kurt hears Finn rummaging around in the fridge. He lifts his head. “Don’t eat the vegan banana muffins, Finn! Those are for Rachel.”

Finn pokes his head out around the fridge door. “Theesh are vegam?” he asks around a mouthful.

Kurt rolls his eyes and sighs dramatically. Sebastian laughs and kisses him. “Told you this would happen.”

Kurt can’t help giggling. “You were right.” He turns his head and kisses back. “Get up so I can clean off and go inspect the damage?”

Sebastian sits up and pats Kurt’s ass. “Go on. I’ll let you know if I need you for anything else tonight.”

“Thank you.” Kurt grins at his good fortune even as he’s grumbling in his head about Finn. He has the best owner ever. And tomorrow will be just as amazing as today.


End file.
